


The Crow Prince

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Crow Rhys Prince, Enchanted rope, King Jack, M/M, Macaw Angel Princess, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a crow prince so desired despite his cursed avian nature, the castle overflowed with proposals, the King and Queen had no idea who to accept and who to deny. They were very clever, however, and brought in a magical rope weaver and had him tie an enchanted rope all around the prince's body. They then announced a royal decree."Whomever can untangle the rope and free the prince could have his hand in marriage.”





	1. Flight Of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com. Sorry it too me so long, but here you go! <3
> 
> Also check out the awesome artwork she did for this fic! http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/175600134173/royal-crow-rhys-based-on-a-fic-by

Once upon a time, there was a crow prince so desired despite his cursed avian nature, the castle overflowed with proposals. He was slender, tall, pale and gorgeous, with a full tail of feathers and long wings that reflected the sun with green. His laugh was the most talked about, rumored that it soothed even the coldest hearts. The King and Queen had no idea who to accept and who to deny, but they were clever and brought in a magical rope weaver and had him tie an enchanted rope all around the prince's body. It would never wither from old age and it would always be comfortable for the prince. The decree was sent out the next day, _"Whomever can untangle the rope and free the prince can have his hand in marriage.”_

* * *

The crow _hated_ it. It wasn't the rope itself. The rope never chafed, never tightened, never tangled or bent his feathers, it moved as he moved, the pearlescent white cord shimmering against his dark feathers. It was the suitors that tried his hand in marriage. They saw the challenge and conquest only, spending hours with Rhys, turning him around and over like a puzzle piece. They never saw the Rhys for who he was, or that he was even a person. He would be forced to spend hours with them under his parents’ orders. It was boring and underwhelming and he was never a person in their eyes. He was a goblet to be fought over, a sword pulled from a stone, a treasure to horde. They only ever addressed him to shush him so they could concentrate.

Rhys had gotten excellent at avoiding them and knowing all the back halls of the castle. It was a day like this that Rhys had ducked into a servant’s corridor, frustrated when the woman suitor chased him, set on untangling him. He’d finally lost her in the tunnels, but he could hear her calling for him. As he backed out of the passage, ears straining for any sign of her, he bumped into someone.

Startled, he flapped his wings frantically, hitting the person several times in the face. The cape that hung in a silhouette from his shoulders to his wings came undone, falling in long tendrils to his feet. Items dropped from the man’s arms, rolling around the floor. Rhys flushed, taking several steps back. “Apologies,” he said, his wings folded close in embarrassment.

The man looking at him was the most handsome man he’d ever seen. He was just as tall as Rhys, maybe even taller and had the broadest shoulders Rhys had ever witnessed. His multicolored eyes captured Rhys, blue and green crinkling in amusement. A large, gnarled scar arched over his face, but Rhys had no trouble forgetting it for the fierce, confident gaze the man had.

He smirked and bowed. “Never have I been so fiercely hit on.”

Rhys blinked, caught off guard for a moment. He laughed, his wings unfolding to their natural pose. Rhys bent down and began to pick up the maps and scrolls. He caught sight of one map picturing a kingdom. “Oh, you’re here about the Hyperion Kingdom? None of the books ever describe it well enough, or mention all the security the king has or how incredibly intelligent he is. Although, I think that’s cause they’re too dense to notice.”

“Oh? And what do you think of this king?” the man asked. He picked up the rest of the items and watched the crow intently.

Rhys shrugged. “Like I said, brilliant and brave, a hero born in humble beginnings that rose to be one of the greatest kings in history, but he’s missing some very important things.”

“And what’s that?”

“Fun and probably relaxation. We visited him a while ago and never once met him. He works way too much. All that concentrated stress is going to age him much too quickly. Not to mention there’s easier ways to protect the city than what he’s doing. I’ve created many devices that would cut time and energy in half.” Rhys chuckled to himself. “I guess I got inspired after that visit, I haven’t been able to create for anything else. He doesn’t have to stop working, but he deserves some time off every once in a while.” Rhys flushed. “I started rambling, didn’t I? Apologies, I just get excited talking about my sciences.”

The man’s brows widened and he laughed. “You’re too cute. I’d like to see these sciences as you call them, and get to know the brain behind them.” His toothy grin sent a shiver down Rhys’ spine.

The crow scrunched his nose, his feathers ruffling in distaste. “You’d be the only one.” He bent down and snatched up the strands of his cape and held them up. “Would you mind helping me put these back on? I can walk you through it.”

The man’s smiled widened. He set his things on a bench a little ways away and returned. “I would do anything to help an angel.”

Giggling, Rhys turned around. “I’m a crow.”

“I don’t see a difference. Though, I gotta say I like these colors better, white is very boring. Okay, what am I doing?”

Rhys pulled his wings in close. The cape consisted of a lightweight drapery fabric and decorative chains. The material started from Rhys’ shoulders while the chains originated from the opening at the base of his wings. They stretched elegantly across the spanse of his wing, connecting together at a clasp that clipped onto his feathers. Rhys handed one of the clasps to the man and then pointed to the top bend of his wing. “I need that clipped to the feathers just under the wrist of my wing.”

“Right.” He heard the man step close and took the clasp. He fiddled with the tendril of cape. “These tangled fast.”

“They always do.”

“You always wear these, then, honeycomb?” The man asked.

Rhys’ wings shook slightly as he remembered. “They used to be more… permanent… so I modified them, but now they can unclip a little too well sometimes.”

“Permanent?”

“They were attached to a bracelet on my wings and I needed a key to unhook it. They said it was decorative, but it was hard to get undone and my mom wouldn’t let me have the key. It was really hard to stretch my wings or fly and it started to really ache. I also changed the fabric to something lighter that won't weigh me down when I fly. The material was so heavy, my wings would droop by the end of the day.”

The man was silent. Rhys felt his large fingers take a hold of a few feathers delicately. “I’m not hurting you, am I? I just clip it to all of them?” he asked quietly, his voice steel.

It caught Rhys off guard and he stammered. “Y-Yes. I, I mean no!” Rhys fluttered. “I mean… No, no you’re not hurting me and yes you just clip them on the the two or three right under… Apo-”

“Don’t,” the man snapped. “You’ve no reason to apologize. You’re perfect as you are.” The man clipped the cape to the wings. Rhys nodded and handed the man the other one, glancing at him when their fingers grazed each other. The man smiled, captured Rhys’ long, slender fingers with talons instead of nails and kissed them gently. His lips were soft on Rhys’ skin and his eyes sparkled. “I like the clips better.”

Rhys smiled, heart fluttering. “Thank you.”

The man untangled the second piece of the cape and clipped it onto Rhys’ wing. He ran his fingers through Rhys’ feathers gently. “It’s a shame they’re hidden, these are very beautiful. You’re very beautiful.”

The crow prince shivered and faced the man, smiling shyly. “Even if I have a workshop and like to fly?”

The man brought his hand to Rhys’ face and pinched the part where feathers covered his cheeks. “Especially because of that.”

The crow smiled at him.

“Rhys!” his mother called from down the hall. His parents met the two of them. “I see you’ve met King Jack, ruler of Hyperion.”

His heart thundered in his chest and his face grew hot like the sun, his wings tightened. “Oh…” He forced a polite smile and took a step away. “Hello.”

Jack, the king Rhys had been so opinionated about smirked, clearly enjoying this. He nodded. “It was a great pleasure meeting you.”

“Oh?” his father asked, his smile growing wide. “Our son _is_ available for courtship.”

Rhys’ smile died as did the twinkle in his heart. He’d enjoyed the conversation with Jack, but now it was tainted. Now marriage was in the air between them and he’d end up just another suitor treating him like a puzzle piece. Rhys’ wings fluttered violently, rattling the chains and glared at the three. He shoved the maps and scrolls in Jack’s arms. “I want _nothing_ to do with marriage!” He sniffed, turning and not caring when his wings whapped Jack once again.

His parents gasped loudly. “Rhys! Come back and apologize!” His mother ordered.

“No!” He stormed away to the large, unbarred windows.

“Don’t you dare!” His father warned.

Ignoring his parents, he spread his wings, pulling the clips free. The cape sagged down, clattering against the wall. He leapt out of the window, beating his wings fiercely and flying away. He flew to the tower where his laboratory sat, landing bitterly. He rattled his wings angrily and he unclipped his cape completely, eyeing it with a sigh. He’d liked the king, liked how he’d _seen_ Rhys, and how easy it was o talk to him. Now, with marriage spoken of, he’d lose any chance with the king to the rope guarding his body.

* * *

Jack had never seen such a sudden change in emotion. Sure, his daughter could get hot headed, but he’d never experienced it so radically. He felt dizzy from it. The young prince had been so welcoming and charming in the beginning. Cute _and_ smart. Jack had been serious about wanting to see those inventions. Rhys was correct, Jack had no time for fun and relaxation, but now he was wondering if the crow prince would be able to remedy that.

Until his parents had arrived. It was like night and day. The prince had turned angry, his beautiful lips turning down into a surprisingly delicious pout of hostile energy. And Jack didn’t blame Rhys one bit, not with that horrid _bracelet_ lie they’d told the innocent bird. Anyone who shackled the crow deserved shackles themselves.

He frowned as the king and queen chased after their son. “Rhys! You get back here and apologize! That’s no way to treat a potential suitor and honored guest!” His mother called.

Jack looked around him at the mass of feathers that littered the hall. All the green and black rainbow colors captured him and he bent down to pick up a few long feathers. They were long and beautiful, just like the prince. Jack couldn’t help but want more of the crow. He wanted to know just how smart this prince was and if he could really help fortify his kingdom further. He was beginning to suspect this prince might just be the whole package a king could hope for.

“We’re terribly embarrassed and wish to apologize for the prince’s behavior. Let us make it up to you with a ball!” The king announced.

Stowing the feathers in his pocket, Jack stared at the two, wanting to say all sorts of words. Threats about their treatment to Rhys, promises of stealing the prince away, but he swallowed them and nodded. “I would accept that.”

“Perfect! We’ll set one for next month!”

Jack returned home with a bitter taste in his mouth that refused to go away. He sat passively at meetings, forgetting to pay attention as he twirled Rhys’ feather in between his fingers and brushing it idly over his skin.

It was when he’d sat at the long table with his daughter that he finally sighed and gave up trying to eat. He sat back and set his crown on the table.

Angel eyed him. “Okay, father, spill it. What’s got you all… Broody?” Her wings rested comfortably with no adornments, the bright blue and white feathers gently cleaned and cared for to her approval. Small feathers patched her skin just like Rhys’, the same type of talons expertly holding a fork. He’d tried to raise her well, but watching Rhys live unsuspiciously with his parents gave him doubts.

“Do I treat you well, honeycomb?” He asked thoughtfully.

She started, her fork drooping onto the table. She frowned. “Of course you do! Who’s said you haven’t?”

He shook his head and leaned on his elbow, his hand over his mouth deep in thought. “I met someone I’ve grown to care deeply for, a prince, who’s like you, but a crow.”

Her face lit up. “There’s more like me!? I mean, I know there is, but I’ve never met one!”

Jack smiled, but it dwindled quickly. “His parents…” He sighed. “I should have said something more.”

“Like what?”

“Like if they try to pin Rhys to the ground again, there will be war.”

Her brows rose. “You _are_ very smitten with this prince.” She smiled wide. “I don’t think you were ever this smitten with mother.”

Jack smiled sympathetically. “It was a very well matched arrangement and I wouldn’t change it for the world since I got you out of the deal, but it is true. This prince has my affections.” He growled then. “And his parents shackled a heavy cape to his wings to stop him from flying.”

Angel gasped. “That’s horrible!” Her wings shuddered. “That could damage them!”

“They see flying as improper.” He shook his head. “They’re preparing a ball as an apology for Rhys’ actions. I plan to propose to him then.”

“That’s wonderful! I can’t wait to meet him! Someone who’s got your full attention after just one meeting must be very special.”

Jack smiled at her. “You’d known from personal experience.”

She giggled. “You’d always ditch a meeting to have a tea party with me. Or teach me how to fence.”

Jack smirked. “And it paid off, you’re a force to be reckoned with.” His gaze drifted to his crown. He’d never felt so useless, stuck in his kingdom when Rhys was far away, his freedom threatened. He was a man of action. Patience wasn’t something he knew how to do well, if at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


	2. A Crow To Pluck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the art she did for this fic if you haven't already! http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/175600134173/royal-crow-rhys-based-on-a-fic-by

It had been a feat getting the crow to hold still for a fitting. All the windows had to be barred and the doors locked. Whenever they tried to size him up and place fabric over him, he would flap his wings, tipping things over and unspooling yards and yards of material. Once chaos had rained, he’d escape and hide in his laboratory, locking the door and ignoring all shouts and banging.

His parents had finally had to threaten to destroy his lab before Rhys relented. Bored and irritated, Rhys let the servants measure him with only the occasional flap of the wing to disrupt their work. His suit was made quickly and efficiently, laying perfectly over the ropes and hiding them.

“This  _ is  _ for your benefit. If we hadn’t set about a  _ proper _ apology to the king, just imagine what catastrophe might begin? A spurned king is a dangerous thing.” His mother droned on at dinner.

His father pointed a finger at him. “You will apologize properly, Rhys. We will not have a war started from your childish behavior.”

Rhys merely nodded, pushing his food around his plate.

A few days before the ball, guests began to arrive, starting with the king. His parents tried to order Rhys to be his guide, but Rhys could not be found. Quickly, Jack was given a servant and moved to the largest, most lavish room besides the king and queen’s in another attempt to apologize.

He was waited on hand and foot and it was getting annoying. He could not break free and look for the prince. It had been weighing on Jack’s mind, these inventions of Rhys. Not to mention Rhys. To see those cheeks redden with flattery and those gorgeous lips curl up in a smile. Jack had hardly achieved anything all month. And now, with the prince always conveniently missing, Jack was beginning to fear he’d never get to speak to him again.

The ball was over the top by leaps and bounds. More extravagant than Jack could do himself. He was impressed and surprised. He’d been told many times by Angel that no one could create such tackiness than Jack. He wished her here to witness, but he couldn’t have in good conscious torn her away from her causes she headed back home.

Jack was introduced after the king and queen and before Rhys. The crow prince had finally shown up, but refused to make eye contact with anyone, bowing stiffly and disappearing at the first chance. It was beginning to really annoy Jack.

He walked a perimeter around the grand hall, looking for any sign of the crow. He was fascinated that the prince could disappear so easily with those wings and tail a dead give away. He caught bits and pieces of conversation, all centered on the prince and who would gain his favor. Jack frowned at them, disliking how they gossiped so heartily. He was beginning to understand the prince’s attitude now towards marriage. He would murder if he’d been stuck with this everyday. They talked about him as though he were there for entertainment and not a real person.

Well, that only clinched it for Jack. He was going to find this prince and gain his favor in the proper way. Which was why he grinned so triumphantly when he circled to the buffet table. A long, elegant cloth stretched the length of it, cascading to the floor where part of a crow tail stuck out.

Jack bent down and pulled the cloth up, smirking proudly when Rhys jumped and glared at Jack. He pointed to the prince’s tail. “It was sticking out.”

Glaring, Rhys pulled it in. “Thanks.”

Jack slipped under the table, placing it carefully back to the ground. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You promised me a tour of your laboratory. I haven’t been able to stop thinking of your inventions since last we talked.”

The crow blinked. “You really want to see that?”

“You said it would help better protect my kingdom, anyone who can do that has my attention.”

Rhys eyed him. “And you  _ don’t  _ want to marry me?”

Jack smirked and shrugged. “If you’re as smart as you say, I might just have to. You’d be the whole package, turtledove, gorgeous and smart, just like me.”

Rhys grunted and rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “You’re a real charmer, King.”

“Jack, there’s no need to be so formal, we  _ are _ flirting under a table.”

Rhys frowned, his cheeks turning that delicious red. “I wasn’t flirting!”

Jack winked. “No need to be embarrassed, I am irresistible. You must be magical though, since you were able to withstand my charm. Fae maybe? You’re cuter than any human.”

Rhys laughed and then covered his mouth to keep silent. “Nothing is more full of themselves than you.”

Jack’s brows rose. “I could change that.”

Jack wanted to nip those cheeks as they deepened. Rhys giggled and it was music to the king’s ears. His wings fluttering against the underbelly of the table. His cape glittered with jewels and fine silver chains, Jack wanted to rip it off. Rhys shook his head. “Are you always this tactful?”

“Only to those who are worth my time. How about it, darling? Wanna take me on a tour around your laboratory?”

Giggling, Rhys shrugged. “Fine, but only because I need to apologize for my rudeness. It was clearly misplaced.”

“Apology accepted.”

Rhys left first, checking the coast and then sneaking out. Jack followed, less worried about sneaking than Rhys. He followed the crow confidently out of the hall and into the castle.

“So, tell me, cinnamon, how are you a crow when your parents are not?” Jack asked, easily walking at pace with the prince.

The crow shrugged. “They tell me I’ve always been like this,  _ a cursed miracle _ .” He leaned in to Jack to whisper. “Which means one of them couldn’t conceive and made a wish, but I don’t think they followed the instructions correctly cause-” Rhys ruffled his wings.

Jack nodded. “Ah, the ol’ witch on the cliff surrounded by birds, I remember her.” He smirked. “Well, then I’m glad they were in error.”

Rhys stopped to eye the king. “You  _ remember _ her?”

The king nodded. “Got a secret for ya, honeysuckle, the late queen and I had complications when it came to creating an heir, so I found this witch and made a wish for a child, I didn’t care what.” Jack reached forward and ran his fingers lightly through his wing, entranced by the softness. “The rules were simple, we could only consume one vial out of the two she gave us. I had to choose whether my daughter was only kind or only smart. I said to hell with that and mixed them.”

“You took both?” Rhys asked, his wing relaxing as Jack combed through his feathers.

“Yes, and she came out as you are, except with white and blue macaw features. The witch visited the day after we disobeyed her rules and said we’d cursed our child.” Jack shrugged, his eyes meeting Rhys. “Angel is beautiful, strong, kind, intelligent and I haven’t regretted it for a moment. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me, and now you are.”

Rhys’ eyes fluttered. “What?”

Jack bowed slightly and held his hand in the direction they were walking. “Let us continue to your laboratory.”

With a shy, flushed smile, Rhys nodded and lead him to a corner of a castle and began to ascend the winding stairs, reaching the top in no time. Rhys smiled as he unlocked the door and lead the king in. “I’m hardly bothered here since no one wants to climb all those stairs.

Jack grunted and paused to look around the room, letting out a low whistle. “Oh, darling, you must spend a lot of time up here. What is all this?”

Rhys started on the closest one, extremely happy when Jack understood and began to finish Rhys’ sentences. The king asked questions that made Rhys smile wider. He’d never had a conversation like this and it energized him. He began to stop in the middle of showing Jack one to show him another gadget. He explained it halfway only to remember another one and pull Jack by the hand to it.

Jack kept up, able to distinguish each new invention with the last and make the connections that lead Rhys down the new bunny trail. Rhys squeezed Jack’s hand fondly, pulling him to his latest project.

“You’re the first person to see any of these besides me! This is something I’ve been working on since we visited your kingdom. I’m a little stuck on it, but I’ll figure it out in no time, I’m sure!”

Jack eyed it. “May I?”

Rhys nodded.

The king picked it up and played with it, getting a feel for it. He set it down and smiled at Rhys. “You’re something else, ya know that, sweetheart?” He pinned Rhys against the table, his hands resting on either side of the prince, leaning in close. “These are all perfect and I want to fund your research.”

Rhys’ eyes lit up and he pulled Jack into a hug. “Really?” His arms were tight around the king’s neck.

Jack held Rhys, his hands on the crow’s lower back. “Yes, you really know your stuff. None of my people could come close to these ideas. They wouldn’t even know they needed to create it.”

Rhys’ wings extended and tightened eagerly, the thin chains shaking quietly. “No one’s ever cared for my ideas.”

“Yeah, and I say screw all of them. They don’t deserve you. You’d be far better off in my kingdom.”

“When can we leave?” Rhys giggled, his eyes wide and bright and wanderlust, biting his lip as he smiled.

The king’s eyes fell on those lips. “Anytime you want, cinnamon.”

Rhys’ face reddened and he took a step away, clearing his throat. “Apologies, I was excited, I shouldn’t have hugged you.”

“Turtledove, I have been wanting to do more than hug you for a while now, don’t apologize to a scoundrel like me.” His smiled wide when Rhys’ eyes grew and his face flushed even more.

“Oh…”

Jack leaned into him, pinning him once more against another desk. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

The crow’s wings brushed against Jack’s arms as he thought for a moment. He nodded, gasping when Jack wasted no time to capture those lips he’d coveted. His wings expanded and Jack moved to allow them, pulling Rhys close. Rhys’ feathers ruffled together, his tail swishing energetically.

“Where, honeysop?” Jack asked between kisses.

Rhys pointed haphazardly to a corner. There was a table that stood close to the floor where cushions sat around it. Jack picked him up, cupping Rhys’ thighs and carried him over to it. He paused for a moment next to a window to remove the cape clipped to Rhys’ wings, tossing it.

“Jack!” Rhys gasped.

“You don’t need that anymore. Never again.”

The smile of realized freedom was worth the world to Jack. Rhys spread his wings out, stretching them. Jack moved Rhys to lay out on the table, his’ wings spread out under him, his tail feathers flapping slowly around Jack’s legs. The crow smiled sheepishly. “I can… I can stop that if-”

“You’re perfect, darling, don’t even worry.” Jack pushed feathers to the sides so he could kneel on the table without catching them under his weight. Rhys’ tail flapped faster as Jack crowded over him. The king smirked. “We can stop anytime you want.”

A throaty moan escaped Rhys and he pulled Jack close. “I don’t want you to.”

“You are too perfect, Rhys.” Jack kissed him, hands wandering over the slender prince.

“Jack,” Rhys breathed, pulling the king’s shirt out of its tucked position.

Groaning, Jack immediately pulled the layers off, giving Rhys full access to him. Rhys’ hands trailed over every inch of Jack’s scarred body, pulling him taught against him. They could feel their attractions pressing against each other. Jack ground against Rhys through the layers of clothing.

They broke away to help Rhys undress. Rhys threw his clothes away, uncaring. They fell on his wing and he shook it, flinging it away. Jack frowned when a pearlescent rope glittered up at him. It twined around Rhys’ body and as Jack pulled Rhys free of his clothes, he smirked. “I didn’t realize you guys were into that kind of thing.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, annoyed and sitting up on his elbows. “We can just work around this.”

Jack shook his head. “No, I need to see you all naked and untouched.”

Rhys huffed, pouting fully. “Well, that’s gonna take forever, this thing is very much  _ on _ me.”

Jack reached to where his boots were kicked and pulled out a knife. “Don’t worry, honeycomb, I have the perfect solution.”

Rhys frowned. “Jack, you can’t just-”

He pulled a piece away from Rhys’ skin and slid the knife under, tugging the blade upwards. The cord snapped apart without strain.

Rhys gasped and sat up completely, pushing Jack away so he could stand. The rope fell off his body without resistance. Rhys watched in awe, looking at Jack, completely stunned.

Frowning, Jack kicked the rope to the side, pulling Rhys in. “You weren’t really attached to that thing, were you?”

Rhys floundered, his mind reeling. No one.  _ No one _ had thought to just cut it and Jack had solved it in seconds flat. When Jack kissed down his neck, Rhys was brought to motion. “Jack!” he gasped, leaping into the king’s arms. He wrapped his bare legs, now untethered by the rope around the man’s waist. His dick rubbed against Jack’s stomach, sending shivers down Rhys’ spine, his wings flapping around them. He kissed the king, wanting to show just how much he was thankful.

Jack’s cock pressed against his ass and Rhys moaned, wiggling into it. Jack hissed and set the crow prince down on the table again. He pulled the tail feathers away gently and knelt over him, slicking his dick with saliva. He kissed Rhys. “You ready?”

Rhys nodded, gasping when Jack eased inside. Rhys mewled, his tail flapping under Jack. Rhys tried to apologize, but the king only thrust deeper, silencing him. Rhys clutched to Jack, gasping and moaning for him to go faster. Jack kissed all over him and all the patches of feathers scattered over his body. He’d thought of this the whole time he’d been away and he was going to savor it.

Rhys’ wings and tail flapped quickly, the light  _ fwapping _ sound mingling with other noises. Jack never thought he’d love the sight so much. Rhys’ lips pouted and he pulled himself close to Jack, latching onto the man’s weathered skin. He sucked and bit, driving the king crazy and making any control he did have almost impossible. Rhys kissed up Jack’s neck, biting at the sun kissed flesh, his breath heavy. Rhys rolled his dick into Jack’s body, whining at the uneven friction. His wings beat violently as he ground faster against Jack, trying to gain leverage. His tail feathers swatted the king’s bare ass swiftly, leaving small stinging kisses. Rhys was getting very close and so was Jack, with the added pain licking him delightfully. He gave up control and dove into Rhys hard, rocking him over the table, pushing scream after scream from his slender throat.

Rhys hitched, coming between them, followed moments later by Jack. He buried his head into the crow’s neck, breath hot as he pitched into Rhys several more times.

Jack’s laugh rumbled against Rhys. He propped himself up, stroking the feathers that lined the prince’s cheeks. “Guess I better marry ya now, huh?”

Rhys laughed. “Well, it  _ is _ part of the decree.”

Laughing, Jack shook his head. “Royals are so traditional. Take a lover to bed and you gotta make it good and proper, not that I’m complaining, making you mine is the best dessert I could ever have.” Jack smiled toothily at Rhys.

But Rhys frowned.

“What?” The king asked.

“That’s not what I’m talking about… I’m talking about  _ the _ decree?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

Rhys couldn’t stop smiling as he searched Jack’s face, looking for an answer that was forming in his mind. He began to laugh when it finally all fit together. “This makes so much sense!” He kissed Jack. “You’re not gonna believe it!”

* * *

Dressed finely once more, minus the cape, Jack and Rhys stood at a large sign in the entrance of the castle. The scroll work was clear and concise.

 

_ "Whomever can untangle the rope and free the prince can have his hand in marriage.” _

 

Jack shook his head, gaping. “This  _ must _ be a jest!” He looked at Rhys hopefully who shook his head.

“Rhys! There you are!” His mother called, dragging his father along. “You cannot just up and leave a party you must attend! Where is your cape?”

Rhys smiled. “I apologize mother, Jack- the king and I were just having a discussion.”

“Oh?” his mother asked, smiling hopefully.

This was his cue. Jack took a step forward and bowed before the two. “I am going to take Rhys’ hand in marriage.”

“Oh! Well, you are more than adequate, but we’re afraid-”

“He figured it out!” Rhys burst. He covered his mouth and giggled. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t keep it in!”

Jack took Rhys’ hand and kissed it fondly. “It’s an exciting announcement.”

“What is this?” Rhys’ father asked, brows raising.

“He’s untangled me of the rope!” Rhys said again. “I’m free!”

“And hopefully betrothed,” Jack added.

“Yes, of course!” Rhys beamed.

The king and queen stared at the two and then each other. The king clapped his hands together. “Wonderful! A fine arrangement! You have our approval!”

“I don’t need your approval,” Jack said idly. “He’s leaving tonight with me. We’ll send for his things.”

The queen gasped, her hand flying to her chest. “That is most improper and nontraditional!”

Jack smirked. “Don’t care, I’m not leaving him with you any longer than I have to.”

* * *

Jack made quick work, moving all of Rhys’ things out in just a few months. In that time, they had announced their wedding, prepared it and were wed. King Jack wore gold that shone like the sun. Rhys wore a perfectly tailored suit of dark green and blue, matching his feathers and pale complexion. He had a long train attached to his suit that splayed out under his tail feathers. The design mimicked them, giving a peacock effect as the train spread out down the long, carpeted aisle. His wings were untouched, allowed the freedom to spread as much as the prince wanted.

A crown had been made to match the crow’s completion, silver with emeralds, sapphires and black pearls that shifted in the light all the colors of Rhys’ wings. Rhys loved the lightweight feel, complimenting Jack on such attention to what Rhys liked. The king smiled proudly, showering him with kisses unbecoming of royalty.

Rhys’ parents were invited merely to keep the peace on Rhys’ request.

The whole kingdom showed their support, along with strings of gossip about the beautiful crow prince the king had snared. They fell in love with Rhys and his smile and laugh. They celebrated the new addition to the kingdom for days.

Rhys sighed as he lay on Jack’s stomach in the queen’s bedroom that night. Jack kissed his head. “You happy, honeysop?”

“Mm,” Rhys sighed. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I’m so thankful to you Jack.”

“I am a hero,” Jack smiled.

“My hero.” Rhys began to wiggled under the covers, nestling himself between the king’s legs. The blankets fell heavy around him, but his wings propped them up nicely. He took Jack’s cock in his hand and stroked it slowly. Rhys’ tail stuck out the end of the bed, flapping happily as his mouth lowered to meet the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a link to her artwork, seriously, it's wonderful!
> 
> http://starfruitspice.tumblr.com/post/175600134173/royal-crow-rhys-based-on-a-fic-by

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
